Modern electronic devices, for example, personal computers and copiers which enclose a large number of electronic parts inside a relatively small housing, tend to retain heat generated by these electronic parts. The generated heat may possibly damage these electronic parts. In order to prevent such damage, air through-holes are typically provided on side walls of the device housing and top surfaces of the housing. A fan installed near the air through-holes may then remove the heat that is generated inside the housing.